thornbarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Draco Frost
Bio I am Draco Frost. I am 19 years old and come from a troubled childhood. My grandfather was cursed by a Frost Dragon when he accidentally walked into its lair. It attacked him and he managed to kill it, but its soul latched onto him. This caused him to often lose control of himself and cause him to turn that Frost Dragon he had killed. He eventually managed to gain control of the spirit, and could then change at will. He settled down and had a family, but unknown to him, the dragon was imbedded in his genetics, so my father became a weredragon. He had more control over it immediatly, so it was more of a self defense mechanism than anything. He knew that the genetics would continue being passed down, so he gave me a clever name and ironically our last name is Frost. My abilities are a little confusing to me. I don't recognize any difference when it occurs, but other people have told me what happens. Apparently, I first start speaking a mysterious language that causes weird things to happen. People say they are like waves of force, and all sorts of different things are caused by these waves. When I went to a language expert, he said it sounded like Thu'um, the language of the dragons native to Tamriel, including Frost Dragons. I have no idea how to understand it, but it just seems to me that I am still talking normally. I intend to learn this language so I can make some real sense of what I am saying and possibly learn to use the force waves in battle. The next thing that happens is I start turning into a dragon. As I get angrier and angrier or my rant keeps going, it continues progressing. It starts with my arms and legs. They start turning into the forearms and legs of a Frost Dragon. After that is finished, I start growing spines on my back and a tail. After that, I grow wings. Finally, if I get going long enough or angry enough, my head turns into that of a dragon. This rarely happens, though. Even outside of this form, I have increased strength and agility. I decided I wanted to learn a skill that would go well with this. I went to the Panekinetics, who deemed me worthy of learning a more advanced form of terrakinesis that gives me the ability to control metal. I can even generate metal off of already existing pieces. I use this to my advantage, always carrying around a shard of a Daedric shield and spawning weapons and armor off of that and using them with deadly efficiency. I recently decided I needed a job, so I have been looking for an apprenticeship. I don't really want to be a blacksmith, because I don't want to put the rest out of buisness because I can make far better weaponry instantly. I have been looking into alchemy, and it seems like it would be fun. I had been hanging out around the mall in Mercanthos in the alchemy shop, waiting for a person who had good enough skills to teach me. That person came recently. His name is Teran Dactylis. He is very skilled at alchemy, and, like me, has very strong abilities. I am very good friends with him, and I think we will know each other long after my apprenticeship ends. More recently, I have fallen in love. She is a Frost Dragon named Foiisslen. She had the same feelings for me, so with some special magic, she was granted the ability to transform into a human and goes under the human name Lynn. We are now engaged and very happy together. Friends My best friend is Teran Dactylis . We became very close through my apprenticeship, and from that, all of his friends are mine as well. My love and life, Lynn, is definitely my soul mate. We talk about everything and hide no secrets, partially because we are together almost 48/7 and there isn't much to hide! Skills I have many useful skills. My main one is obviously my ability to slowly turn into a Frost Dragon when angered. My advanced terrakinesis is also very useful. My alchemy can keep my alive in a pinch, but I am not yet ready to say I could rely on it to save my life. I am trying to get a grasp on using and speaking Thu'um, but I am not quite ready yet.